Experiment Alpha's Interviews
by Experiment-Alpha
Summary: Experiment Alpha has decided to create a studio to interview random people and OCs, with permission from other authors ofc, from other realities. There's probably gonna be lots of chaos involved, so lets see what the guests do when they arrive, shall we?
1. Naruto Uzumaki!

**I decided to make a Humor/Parody fanfic of Alpha interviewing pretty much anyone I feel like from other shows or animes, getting to know them better personally. Also if you want you're very own character in here, go ahead and P.M me about him/her. Also Alpha will have random co-hosts each chapter, if he even does. Why random? I don't know, just cause I feel like it.**

**A/N: Also I'll be writing in a different style, whatever it's called XD.**

**A/N 2: Also I'm not going to be explaining what Alpha looks like, read my story "Experiment Alpha" if you want to know. Also Sapphire, Wolf, and Violet are owned by wolfwarriorKronos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch, or any other character from other authors or shows.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Birth of the Interviews<strong>

?: Why are you doing this Alpha?

Alpha: Cuz' I'm bored, and I can.

?: So you're going to make a studio and interview random people from different realities, using you're dimensional powers to bring them here?

Alpha: Yep.

?: I got a bad feeling about this...

Alpha: Oh come on Lilo, lightin' up, this'll be fun.

Alpha and Lilo went out of the house they lived in and went into a clearing Alpha made in the middle of the forest. He simply put his hands down on the ground, causing the entire area to shake violently. A studio came out slowly from the ground, and finally surfaced entirely. Alpha smiled, while Lilo was still not sure about this.

Alpha: Well, studio's done.

Lilo: Yeah, I see that sherlock.

Both Alpha and Lilo went inside the newly created studio and went into the room where the interviews would take place. It had a nice couch with a table infront of it, and guest chairs on the other side.

Lilo: (Sits down on couch) So, who are we interviewing first?

Alpha: (Sits down on couch on the opposite side) Heh, you'll know him once you see him, he is in one of your favorite cartoons...

Lilo: No...freaking...way.

Alpha: But first, we need a camera, and a camera-man...wait...

Alpha put his hand in the air and a blue light surronded him, and there was now a second version of himself infront of him.

Alpha: There, I'll materialize a camera now.

Alpha then materialized a studio sized camera and gave it to Alpha 2.

Alpha 2: Okietaka, anytime you're ready, we can start shooting.

Alpha: Ok...start shooting.

Alpha 2: Ok, shooting (clicks button on camera) now.

Alpha: Hello, and welcome to "Experiment Alpha's Interviews"-

Lilo: You know, that name is lame.

Alpha: (Glares at Lilo)... Anyways, I'm here has you're host, Experiment Alpha, but I prefer to be called Alpha, and this here is my co-host, Lilo Pelekai.

Lilo: (Waves and smiles at camera) Aloha.

Alpha: Today, we are going to be interviewing a special guest from a different reality, but first, I need to go find him.

Lilo: Why didn't you go looking for him before we started shooting?

Alpha: ... I'll be right back.

The camera panned to see Alpha getting up from his couch and running to the backstage. There was weird sounds coming from the backstage that no one could make out, but after about 3 minutes, it stopped. Then the camera panned back to Lilo, and Lilo was just stareing towards the backstage with a blank expresion.

Alpha: Ok, he's here.

Alpha walked back to the set with a teenager with yellow-spiky hair, with a headband that had a picture of a leaf on it, and he wore an orange and black jumpsuit.

Lilo: (Gasp!)

Alpha: Here's our guest, Uzuimaki Naruto!

Naruto: (Sit's down at a guest chair) It's a pleasure to be here, (looks at Alpha) but what are you exactly? You just asked me if I wanted to be on T.V, but you didn't introduce you're self.

Alpha: I'm Experiment Alpha, created by evil genius scientist, Jumba Jookiba, although he's not really that evil anymore.

Naruto: Ok... are you an Alien?

Alpha: (Sits down on couch) Yes I am.

Naruto: Ok then...

Alpha: Let's get down to the questions... so, Naruto, can you tell us a little about your self?

Naruto: Well, I'm a ninja and hero of the Hidden Leaf Village, since I recently defeated Pain, and I'm also a jinchuriki.

Alpha: You're the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, correct?

Naruto: Yea, that kyuubi is a son of a b-

Alpha: Ok then, what are your likes and dislikes?

Naruto: I really like ramen, and I dislike the nine tails.

Alpha: We already knew that, so, you also have a crush on Sakura-chan, correct?

Naruto: (Blushs) Uhh- I-I...

Alpha: Let's skip that, (looks at Lilo) hey Lilo, youga okietaka?

Lilo: (Stareing at Naruto) Y-Ye-Yeah...

Alpha: (Looks back to Naruto) Ok, so can you show us your "jutsu"?

Naruto: Sure, (stands up) Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Many puffs of white smoke appeared beside and behind Naruto, and when the smoke subsided, an army of Naruto clones appeared.

Alpha: Nice, can you also show us the Rasengan? I'll make a target for you.

Alpha materializes a ragdoll and a pole. Alpha puts the ragdoll on the pool, making it stand up.

Naruto: Ok (looks at one of his clones), lets go!

Naruto Clone: Yes sir!

Naruto put his hand out which emitted blue energy, and his clone started to shape and rotate the energy, creating a blue energy ball.

Naruto: (Pulls hand away from clone) Ok! RASENGAN!

Naruto lunges at the target and hit it with the Rasengan, causing it to sail through the air, rotating at the same time, crashing into the wall behind them, demolishing it.

Alpha: ... Great... now I need to make a new wall.

Naruto: Sorry...

All the Naruto clones then exploded in white puffs of smoke, disappearing.

Alpha: Well that's all the time we have, thanks for coming Naruto.

Naruto: No problem, see ya.

Lilo: S-S-See y-ya.

Naruto then walks out the back exit, and Alpha lifted his hand towards the back exit, which made Naruto disappear in a yellow light.

Alpha: What's with you Lilo? You could barely say anything to him.

Lilo: Uh, I-I was just in sh-shock that y-you actually b-brought N-Naruto...

Alpha: Whatever...

Alpha: (Both Alpha and Lilo look at camera and they both wave) Well, tune in next time to see who we interview next on "Experiment Alpha's Interviews". See ya.

Lilo: I still think that name is lame...

Alpha: (Stands up) Would you shut up?

Lilo: (Stands up as well) Make me!

Alpha ran towards the camera and picked it up and threw it in Lilo's direction. She jumped out of the way, but the camera hit the ground making the broadcast very fuzzy, but still being able to hear them.

Lilo: Nicely done, you broke the camera!

Alpha: And you're seriously getting on my nerves right now! (Looks at the camera man version of himself) Cut the broadcast!

Alpha 2 then cut off the broadcast, ending the first episode.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for the first chapter, tune in next time to see who Alpha interviews next. Read and Review!<strong>


	2. The Unexpected Guest

**A/N: This is gonna be a special episode/chapter, and you'll know why when you read it :)**

**A/N 2: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629", also, takka for allowing me to use them in my main story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other shows/animes or other OCs from other authors that said I could use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Unexpected Guest<strong>

It was a normal day at the studio, the wall that got demolished by the incident last time was fixed thanks to Alpha, and right now Alpha was just sitting on the couch with a new co-host, who looked like a female Experiment with sky blue fur and was sitting right beside him, _very_ closely.

Alpha: I'm glad you said yes in becoming the co-host for this episode Sapphire.

Sapphire: (Giggle) Why wouldn't I say yes boojiboo?

Sapphire: So, who are we interviewing today?

Alpha: (Thinks) Huh, I think his name was... Andrew? I don't know who that is though, he just mailed me a letter saying that he's coming to get interviewed.

Sapphire: And youga accepted it even though youga didn't know who he is?

Alpha: Well yeah, because that name is _very_ familar to me, and if I see him in person, I might recongnize him. Also the person who created my story and me is also named Andrew, I don't know if this is him or not though.

Sapphire: Okietaka, (scoots closer and begins to have a seductive look) so... what do you want to do while we wait boojiboo?

Alpha: (begins to have an evil grin on his face) How about this?

Alpha embraces Sapphire and begins to kiss her very hard, which made Sapphire moan and purr. Suddenly Alpha and Sapphire felt a gust of wind and broke their kiss, wondering where it came from.

Alpha: Ok, that was odd.

Sapphire: Ih...

?: Very odd indeed.

Both Alpha and Sapphire were startled by the voice and looked to see that someone was already sitting at the guest chair. He was definitly human, with auburn hair, green-hazel eyes, and is wearing a black cloak that had red clouds on it. He looked like the age of 14, about 5" 9' in height.

?: Well, it's really a pleasure to finally see my own creation.

Alpha: (Blinks) Your what?

?: My creation, you.

Alpha: Ok, what the f*beep*... ok, good, the swear filter works.

?: Well, maybe you'll understand if I introduce myself... (pauses)

Alpha: Well...go on

?: I'm Andrew.

Alpha: (Shocked expresion) No way, you're my author?

Andrew: Yep, so are we going to start the shooting or what?

Alpha: Ok, YO CAMERA MAN! START THE SHOW!

Alpha 2: Ok! No need to yell. Jeez.

Alpha 2 pressed the button and they were now live.

Alpha: Welcome again to the second episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews", I am your host, Alpha, and the co-host for this episode is my beautiful boojiboo, Sapphire.

Sapphire: (Blushes and smiles at Alpha's statement and waves at the camera) Hi.

Alpha: Also, here's our _very_ special guest, the author of the story Experiment Alpha, and the creator of me, Andrew!

Andrew: (Does a peace sign) Yo.

Alpha: Alright, so let's get this show on the road... so, Andrew, can you tell us a little about your self?

Andrew: Well, I'm a big fan of Lilo and Stitch, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Doctor Who, and Sonic the Hedgehog, and one of my favorite things to do is write, which I used to hate until a few weeks ago.

Alpha: And what changed your mind about writing?

Andrew: Writing your story.

Alpha: Ok, what are you're likes and dislikes, other then that you like writing since you already said that.

Andrew: Well, I really like playing video games and I love Astronomy, and I also like P.E, but I dislike cardio days...and _vegetables_.

Alpha: Ok, cool, so what inspired you into creating me and my own story?

Andrew: Well, I read alot of fan fiction stories about Lilo and Stitch, and my imagination was teeming with ideas of my own, and the one I liked the most was you.

Alpha: Well thank you for creating me, here's the next question, do you have any..."crushes"?

Sapphire began to look at Alpha weirdly because of that question.

Andrew: ... What?

Alpha: You know, do you "like-like" someone?

Andrew: I'm not answering that on T.V, I think you are starting to get influenced by Nosy's programming. (Thoughts: _Besides, if I told Alpha who I'm in love with, he would kill me!_)

Alpha: It's a straight forward question!

Andrew: I never gave you a sick mind that would EVER ask that question, so what the hell?

Alpha: I just said! _STRAIGHT. FORWARD. QUESTION._

Andrew: Straight forward my potooki!

Alpha: And why are you copying our Experiment language?

Andrew: Because I f*bleep*in feel like it!

Alpha: OK! THAT TEARS IT! (A red aura starts engulfing Alpha's body has his eyes narrowed, making his white fur markings turn dark red)

Andrew: Well, it looks like you inheritied meega's short temper, because I'm f*bleep*in PISSED.

Sapphire and Alpha 2 just watched has Alpha and Andrew got up from their seats and began fighting like wild animals with everything they had. Alpha had alot of powers, and so did Andrew surprisingly, so you can just expect what mess is being created.

Both Andrew and Alpha: MEEGA NALA QUEESTAAAA!

Sapphire: (Sighs) What's with these two?

Alpha 2: I don't know...but this is actually quite hilarous.

Sapphire: How isa it hilarous?

Alpha 2: It just is.

Sapphire: (Groans)

Andrew: I'M GOING TO CUT YOU'RE HEAD AND ORGANS OUT AND THROW THEM INTO A BLACK HOLE AND WATCH THEM BEING CRUSHED INTO A _SINGLEARITY_!

Alpha: WELL GOOD LUCK DOING THAT, CAUSE WHEN I'M DONE HERE, YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT _ASHES_ AND _BONES_!

The fight got pretty intense and all the walls and rooms were getting demolished has they kept on throwing different projectiles at each other.

Camera pans back to Sapphire who was just putting her head on the desk, embarrased.

Alpha 2: Youga okietaka Sapphire?

Sapphire: How isa meega okay when boojiboo and his author are fighting like animals, wanting to KILL each other over a STUPID question in front of the entire WORLD?

Alpha: RAAAGH! (gets thrown infront of the camera)

Andrew: YOU C*bleep* SUCKER! I'LL MOTHER F*bleep*IN KILL YOU!

Alpha: NOT UNLESS I KILL YOUGA FIRST, YOU B*bleep*!

Alpha lunged at Andrew, but got b*bleep* slaped in the face by Andrew, which had an incredibe amount of power into it, flinging Alpha into the camera. The broadcast got fuzzy, unable to see anything, but still able to hear the fighting, curses and explosions.

Sapphire: Well, goodbye, and make sure to tune in to the next episode of "Experiment Alpha's interviews" to see who boojiboo interviews next...and hopefully it won't be a total disaster.

Andrew: TAKE MY KAMEHAMEHA, B*bleep*!

A large explosion was heard and the broadcast was cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the second, chaotic chapter is done, stay tuned for the next chapter to see who Alpha interviews next. Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	3. Marcus, the Stitchified Human!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629", also, takka for allowing me to use them in my main story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other shows/animes or other OC's from other authors that said I could use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Marcus, the Stitchified Human!<strong>

The studio was in complete ruin from Andrew's kamehameha wave from the previous episode, but afterwards, he helped recreate the place, and in return, was offered to be a permenant co-host. Andrew agreed, and Alpha decided that there will be now 2 co-hosts, a permenant one, and one that can vary. Right now, Alpha, Sapphire, and Andrew are sitting on the couch, while Alpha 2 was setting up the camera.

Alpha: Hey Andrew, I got a question... how are you here in this universe?

Andrew: I shouldn't really say, my story hasn't been created yet, but you can tell that I myself have dimensional powers like you do. (A/N: Heh, epic foreshadowing, ACTIVATE!)

Alpha: Okay, so you're gonna make a story about your self?

Andrew: Ih, sooner or later, youga can pretty much just say I'm from the future, but in a different reality of course.

Alpha: ... Did you just talk in Experiment language again?

Andrew: ... Yeah, soka, slipped out... Agh, I did it again. (Thoughts: _I hate it when I slip up and speak in my native tongue..._)

Alpha: ... Anyway, it's pretty cool to meet my author I guess.

Sapphire: Ih, meega hasn't met meega's author yet...

Alpha: (Puts arm around Sapphire) It's okietaka Sapphire, I'm sure you'll see him eventually.

Sapphire: (Smiles and scoots closer to Alpha) Takka boojiboo.

Alpha: So Andrew, who are we interviewing today?

Andrew: I believe his name is Marcus, and his author's name is Deathmetal180.

Alpha: Ah, is he already here?

Andrew: Yeah, in the backstage... I usually get the person BEFORE the show starts... unlike SOME people.

Alpha: ... Shutup.

Sapphire: (Andrew was about to say something but got interupted) Naga fighting! Remember last time?

Andrew: Yeah... soka bo- I-I mean... Sapphire.

Sapphire: ... Huh?

Andrew: (Turns head away from Alpha and Sapphire, blushing lightly) Nothing...

Alpha: ...Okietaka, that was strange, I could have SWORN you were gonna say _boojiboo_, and if you did, I would of torn you to shreds already.

Andrew: (Turns head back to them) That wasn't what I was gonna say!

Alpha: *Fibber's beep* YOUGA LIED!

Andrew: ... So what?

Alpha: So what is that you were gonna call my boojiboo _your _boojiboo!

?: Geez, whats with all the damn fighting!

Just then, Stitch, or someone that looked like Stitch came out of the backstage, and walked up to a guest chair, sitting down.

Alpha: Stitch?

?: No. I'm Marcus, (looks to see that Alpha's arm is around Sapphire) HEY! What do you think you're doing!

Alpha: Gaba?

Andrew: (Sighs) In Marcus' reality, Sapphire is _his _boojiboo... I should of said earlier.

Alpha: (Sarcasticly) Ya think?

Marcus: Wait, that is a different Sapphire?

Andrew: Ih.

Marcus: Okietaka... wait, did you just say "ih"?

Andrew: ... Damn it, not again.

Marcus: You're a human, right?

Andrew: ... Yes.

Alpha: *Fibber's beep* ... You're... not human?

Andrew: ... Well... if y'all really want to know, I_ was_ human.

Marcus: Like meega?

Andrew: I SHOULDN'T SAY ANYMORE! STOP ASKING!

Alpha: Well I have a question, why the hell were you about to call Sapphire _boojiboo?_

Andrew: *Slams fist into desk, completely shattering it, suprising everyone* I just said... _NOT_. _SAYING_._ ANYMORE!_

Alpha: Well actually, it makes alot of sense that you're not human, you were completely even with me last time, even with the same powers oddly... and you destroyed the studio.

Marcus: Hey wait, (looks at Alpha) I know you...

Alpha: Really?

Marcus: Yeah, you dimensionally jumped into my world before... and helped meega.

Alpha: Really? Dimensional jumping, huh?

Andrew: Well, dimensions can be a VERY confusing thing, like being in different time lines, so maybe you will do that eventually in the future of my story... hmm... that would be a very good idea to write about...

Alpha: I think this is becoming a paradox now...

Alpha 2: Uh, guys, arn't we gonna get started soon?

Alpha: Oh right, yeah, I guess so, although my head hurts cause of what Andrew just said... like how is it possible to have Marcus come here, say that I came to his world via dimensional jumping, which gave the idea to my author to write about, before it even was written?

Andrew: Because time isn't what it appears to be, like The Doctor says, and I quote, "people assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, in a non-linear non subjective view-point, its more like a big bowl of... wibbly wobbly... timey wimey... stuff."

Alpha and Marcus: ... Gaba?

Andrew: Basically, it means that if someone time traveled and gave someone an idea to write something, or whatever, it was meant to actually happen in the first place.

Alpha: ... Let's just get this started. Camera-man, get the camera started.

Alpha 2: Okietaka... wait... uh-oh.

Alpha: What?

Alpha 2: We've been on the air the entire time...

Alpha: ...

Andrew: ... Well, I'll just fix the desk then... (Materializes a new desk, suspicously the same way Alpha does)

Andrew adds: Ok, well welcome to the next episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews", today, we are interviewing Marcus, the Stitchified human! (Marcus waves at the camera) He comes from the story named "How my Life Ended", and it's sequel "The Man behind the Fur." His author's name is Deathmetal180.

Alpha: And I am you're host, Experiment Alpha, like always, and Andrew is now the new, permanent co-host, and Sapphire is still here has a co-host as well.

Andrew: So, Marcus, tell us a little about your self.

Marcus: Well, I accidently got my DNA infused with Stitch's and became an Experiment that looks exactly like him with all the same powers. Also, Jumba calls me Experiment 630.

Alpha: Okay, what are your likes and dislikes?

Marcus: Well, I really like poetry, and I dislike Mayhem... I hate that stupid ba*bleep*.

Andrew: Okietaka- I mean okay... (Thoughts: _AGH, GOD DAMNIT, YOU STUPID NATIVE TONGUE!_)

Alpha: Well, since you like poetry, how about youga recite one of your poems for us?

Marcus: Okietaka, this poem is a poem I did back at the forest when playing with the other Experiments... it was really my future self, but for some reason I can remember everything he did now. Well here it goes:  
>"As the sun sets, the air is cold for the night.<br>Waiting for the timing, to be right.  
>Until then I will always look up into the sky.<br>Always looking at the stars, asking why.  
>But, it helps to know that you see it too.<br>Someday I will meet you, that'll come true."

Andrew: Wow, bootifa- I mean, that was a beautiful poem, nicely done! (Thoughts: _I. Hate. My. Tongue! Speak. Proper. ENGLISH!_)

Alpha: That, was bootifa!

Sapphire: Ih! So bootifa!

Marcus: (Blushes at Sapphire's statement) Takka, b-(Alpha death glare's Marcus) I-I mean, Sapphire.

Alpha: Well, anything you want to add Marcus? Because it's almost time to cut off the air.

Marcus: Sure, (looks to Alpha) be sure to remember about helping me, even though it already happened in my past.

Alpha: Don't worry, meega will remember.

Marcus: Okietaka. (Takes out holophone) See ya later guys, maybe y'all can come visit sometime.

Andrew: Maybe, anyway, see ya later! (Everyone then waves to Marcus)

Marcus: Bye. (Stares at Sapphire for a few seconds, then presses the button, teleporting back to his home universe.)

Alpha: Okay, now before anything else... Andrew, why were YOU about to call my boojiboo YOUR boojiboo?

Andrew: Oh god damnit... cut the air!

Alpha: Oh, no you-(broadcast gets cut off).

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this crazy chapter is now finished, and there seems to be a mystery about Andrew, well, me, about being not human, or <strong>_**was**_** human... perhaps another story in the making? Well, whatever, Please Read & Review!**


	4. Break Time

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629", also, takka for allowing me to use them in my main story.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, it's personality, powers, and maybe some of it's history.**

**A/N 3: Also, this Chapter isn't really an Episode of the Interviews, it's pretty much like a break or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other shows/animes or other OC's from other authors that said I could use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Break time<strong>

It was a normal day in the studio, or has normal has it could be with Alpha and Andrew. Even though Andrew is the author of Alpha, they both don't get along so well... especially when Andrew almost called Sapphire _boojiboo_. Right now, they are both sitting on their couch, glareing at eachother, about to argue has usual.

Alpha: Why won't you explain why you almost called Sapphire _boojiboo_?

Andrew: Because, its none of youga's business! It was an honest mistake!

Alpha: IT IS MY F*bleep*IN BUSINESS, CAUSE SAPPHIRE IS MY BOOJIBOO!

Andrew: Where's our other co-host?

Alpha: ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!

Andrew: No, seriously, wheres our other co-host?

Alpha: Answer. Me. NOW!

Andrew: Shut. up. NOW!

Alpha: _HMPH!_ ... You know, if your not human, then what are you?

Andrew: (Thoughts: _... Wow, is he that stupid? Isn't it obvious?_)

Alpha: Hello! Earth to Alien human dude!

Andrew: ... Heres a f*bleep*in hint, you do know I speak in Experiment language sometimes, right?

Alpha: Well, I thought you did that cause you wrote my story and had to memorize all the language, and because of that, you might accidently talk in that language.

Andrew: Well, I did have to do that, but this is a different case.

Alpha: So, what is it?

Andrew: (Thoughts: _Is he really this dull?_)

Alpha: Wait, Experiment language... You're... an Experiment?

Andrew: Ding ding ding. We have a f*bleep*in winner.

Alpha: But... how?

Andrew: I'm not going to be explaining my life story here, you can read my story if you want...

Alpha: But wait... there is no story about you.

Andrew: I meant has in... when it comes out! The real, present Andrew still has to create it. We're just a figment of his imagination that created whole new realities!

Alpha: Arn't you really him though?

Andrew: Not exactly, me and his life split apart, becoming seperate realities, and I also traveled into the past to be here, or so it seems.

Alpha: When did your life split apart from his?

Andrew: In the middle of making a chapter for your story, which hasn't happened yet.

Alpha: Okietaka...

Andrew: (Thoughts: _What the hell, what is this, an interview for me?_)

Alpha: (Starts to daze off in a random direction)

Andrew: Hey, Alpha, you okietaka? (Alpha doesn't move) Hmm... (Andrew begins to read his mind)

_In Alpha's head._

Omega: There's something odd about Andrew...

Alpha: What do you mean Omega?

Omega: His energy, it feels identical to yours.

Alpha: And your point is?

Omega: How can you be so stupid with all that thinking speed? ... It's not usual when someone would have energy indentical to someone else, especially us Experiments.

Alpha: Okay, so what does that mean then?

Omega: It's like... he is you, but isn't...

Alpha: ... Huh?

Andrew: (Comes in) May I interupt on this conversation?

Alpha and Omega: Woah! When did you get here?

Andrew: I just got here... although I did overhear most of the conversation.

Omega: Andrew, what exactly are you? I can tell that your an Experiment, but your energy... it's way too indentical to Alpha's.

Andrew: Ugh, I'm not gonna explain my life's story and how it changed, okay?

Alpha: Yeah, one question... WHY WERE YOU ABOUT TO CALL SAPPHIRE BOOJIBOO!

Andrew: OH GOD, THIS AGAIN?

Omega: My theory on why he called Sapphire boojiboo is-

Alpha: ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!

Andrew: AGH! Just SHUTUP!

Alpha: ... Let's just get back to the studio, everyone in my head is making my head hurt.

Andrew: Agreed...

Omega: (Thoughts: _Right when I was about to say it..._)

_Back at the Studio_.

Andrew: Hey, Alpha, who's our co-host today anyway? I know we arn't gonna do an episode for a few hours, but shouldn't the co-host be here already?

Alpha: I believe Marcus is gonna be our varying co-host today.

Andrew: Ah, cool.

Alpha: I also read his story... hey, wait a minute... you were once human, and then became an Experiment... just like what happened to Marcus...

Andrew: And your point is?

Alpha: ... Your me, arn't you?

Andrew: Well, I have your body, but I still have my own human mind, like Marcus does, and thanks to your advanced language programming, I can speak fluently in english, or most of the time.

Alpha: So, you used my morphing ability to transform to your human self again?

Andrew: Bingo. I also added in the Akatsuki cloak. Akatsuki is BEAST!

Alpha: ... So, in your universe, Sapphire is your boojiboo? Just like Marcus?

Andrew: Well, FINALLY you get it, took ya long enough...

Alpha: No wonder why youga almost called Sapphire boojiboo...

Andrew: Yeah, soka.

Alpha: Nah, it's okietaka dude, Marcus did the same thing, although youga could of told me about that in the first place.

Andrew: Again, soka.

Alpha: Well, where is Marcus? He should be here already...

Andrew: ... Let me get him. (Extends hand to his side, which made part of the couch flash a bright blue light)

Marcus: (Appears on couch when the blue light subsided) What the hell?

Alpha: What were you doing? You should of been here already.

Marcus: I was getting prepared!

Andrew: And it took you that long?

Marcus: ... Shutup.

Andrew: You were with your Sapphire, wern't ya?

Marcus: ... I just said, shutup.

Marcus adds: So, who are we interviewing?

Andrew: Well, we are taking a break right now...

Marcus: Really?

Alpha: Ih.

Marcus: Where's your Sapphire, Alpha?

Alpha: She couldn't make it today, something about going shopping with Lilo I think.

Marcus: Okietaka.

Andrew: Also, I think we're going to be interviewing Tobi, you know, from Naruto Shippuden.

Marcus: What the hell? You're going to be bringing one of the main enemies of Naruto here? Are you out of your f*bleep*in mind?

Andrew: (Materializes a Dr. Pepper can, and opens it) Nope, not joking, besides, I need him for something... _important_. (Gulps down the Dr. Pepper in a few seconds, crushes the can, and incinerated it into dust)

Alpha: Yep, you totally have my powers...

Marcus: By the looks of the can, it looks like you want to kill him...

Andrew: Actually no, I want something else.

Marcus: ... His eyes?

Alpha: Oh right, I have my own ability to copy anything down to the atomic level has long as I come in contact with something, which means Andrew does too.

Andrew: Yep, I'm going to be copying the Rinnegan, I already have the Sharingan.

Marcus: Really?

Andrew: (Eyes change shape and color, and look exactly like Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) This proves it, right? I copied it from Sasuke when I entered the Naruto world.

Alpha: You went to the Naruto world?

Andrew: (Deactivates Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan) Yeah, read my story when it comes out and you'll see...

Alpha: You are giving us spoilers you know... and you know how much I dislike _spoilers_.

Andrew: (Sigh) Whatever.

Marcus: Why do you want the Rinnegan anyway?

Andrew: Personal reasons... so, how's life been treating y'all?

Andrew, Alpha and Marcus then just chat about random things, waiting for Tobi to arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this Chapter (pretty much part 1 of Tobi's interview) is now finished, not really all that funny but whatever, please Read &amp; Review.<strong>


	5. Tobi's Kick in the Face No Jutsu!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629", also, takka for allowing me to use them in my main story.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, it's personality, powers, and maybe some of it's history.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other shows/animes or other OC's from other authors that said I could use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Tobi's Kick in the Face No Jutsu!<strong>

It was... unusually calm in the studio, considering no one has been arguing or fighting during the break... but it was just about time for the interview to take place. Everyone was still sitting on the couch, awaiting Tobi's arrival.

Marcus: Are you sure that you should bring "Madara" over here? He could easily put us in a genjutsu!

Andrew: Genjutsu wouldn't work on me.

Marcus: Well it would to me... I think.

Alpha: Just roll with it Marcus... So, when will _Tobi_ get here?

Andrew: He has his own dimensional powers, so he can just teleport in here whenever he wants.

Just then, a black circle appeared above a guest chair, which slowly swirled in reverse, which eventually became Tobi. To Andrew's surprise, Tobi was wearing his swirly orange mask with one eye hole, which means, no Rinnegan. Tobi then sat down in his chair, showing no emotions or expresions.

Andrew: (Gets pissed) (Thoughts: _AGH! NO RINNEGAN! THIS ISN'T THE TOBI I EXPECTED!_)

Marcus: Andrew, youga okietaka?

Andrew: (Angrily mumbles giberish)

Marcus: ...?

Tobi: (Goofy tone) Hey! Are you new in the Akatsuki too? That's cool! What's your name?

Andrew: (Thoughts: _OH GOD, GOOFY TOBI? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!_) I'm Andrew... and I'm actually not in the Akatsuki.

Tobi: Oh, your not? Why are you wearing an Akatsuki cloak then?

Andrew: I have morphing abilities, and I made this Akatsuki cloak myself, because I think the Akatsuki is badass.

Tobi: Heha! Akatsuki is! High five! (Attempts a high five, but fails horribly and falls to the ground face first... or mask first)

Andrew: ... I'm way over here, on a couch, and you're at a guest chair... how could you possibly give me a high five?

Tobi: (Gets back up and sits back down on guest chair) Who cares? I was bored!

Marcus: ... There's something wrong with him, isn't there?

Tobi: What's wrong with who?

Marcus: Uh, no one...

Andrew: Let's just get this interview started...

Alpha: Hey, camera-guy! Youga can start now.

Alpha 2: Ok, (presses button) we're live now!

Alpha: Hello, and welcome to another episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews." Today, we are interviewing Tobi, who is from the Naruto world. (Tobi waves... a very goofy wave.)

Andrew: So, Tobi, tell us a little about your self.

Tobi: Well, I just recently joined the Akatsuki, and went with Deidara-Sempai to capture the Three Tailed beast. I defeated the beast with my awesome jutsu!

Andrew: ... And which jutsu would that be? (Thoughts: _Wow, lies, lies, and more lies._)

Tobi: Why, the Kick in the Face No Jutsu!

Everyone had a "WTF" expresion.

Tobi: Let me show you! (Jumps on table) Kick in the Face No Jutsu! (Does a goofy sideways kick, attempting to hit Andrew, but tripped and fell to the ground) Agh!

Alpha: ...

Marcus: ...

Andrew: ... That was so stupid... on so many levels.

Tobi: (Gets back up on the table) W-Wait, l-let me try again! ... Kick in the Face No Jutsu! (Does another goofy sideways kick, which actually hit Andrew's face... but it didn't even do anything)

Andrew: ... And how did this beat the Three Tailed beast? (Shoves Tobi's foot away)

Tobi: (Sit's back down on guest chair) I was warmed up back then! I swear!

Andrew: Okay, let's just get back to the questions... what are your likes and dislikes?

Tobi: Oh, this is a tough question... I like Deidara-Sempai, but I dislike everyone else since they've been so rude to me!

Alpha: You've been acting WAY to goofy, that's why people would be rude to you.

Tobi: Okay, well I'm going to tell y'all a story! (Andrew: OH GOD, NO!) When I went up against the Three Tailed beast, I gave off no fear, (Alpha: MAKE IT STOP!) I just went up to it and used my awesome powers and jutsu! (Marcus: SOMEONE! SHUT HIM UP!) The beast was shaking in fear against my tremendous charka, strength and skill, and then I-

Andrew: OK! I HAD IT! (Lunges at Tobi in a milisecond, grabbing his throat, and materialized a HUGE fancy looking cannon) I'M GONNA FIRE YOU OUTTA MY CANNON!

Tobi: (Chokes a little) W-Wait, d-don't!

Andrew: TOO BAD! I AM! (Put's Tobi inside the cannon and fires it, sending Tobi flying through a wall... and Tobi landed about 40 blocks away) There... (Cannon dematerializes)

Right when Andrew sat down on the couch again, the same black swirling circle appeared over the same guest chair.

Tobi: (Sharingan appears in his one eye hole, and is now in a completely serious tone) You shouldn't have done that...

Andrew: So, Madara, you finally stopped acting goofy?

Tobi: Huh? How did you know that I am Madara?

Andrew: (Thoughts: _Ok, I need to think of an excuse, hmm, OH! I got it!_) I read your mind.

Madara: I see...

Alpha: ... I'm just gonna get on with the interview... Madara, what are you planning?

Andrew: That's the _wrost_ question... ever to be asked in an interview...

Madara: Well, since you asked, I'm planning to get all the tailed beasts and revive the 10 tails, so that I can intialize project tsuki no me... which is when I-

Andrew: Place a genjutsu on the entire world by reflecting your sharingan on the moon...

Madara: ... Don't finish what I was about to say, baka.

Andrew: I can do whatever the HELL I want!

Madara does some hand signs and shoots 3 fire balls out of his mouth... well... mask, but was easily deflected by Andrew.

Andrew: You're weak!

Madara: You don't know nothing, boy!

Both Andrew and Madara lunged at eachother and then disappeared, but everyone was able to hear the clashes all around them... which was tearing the studio apart.

Alpha: Great... my studio gets torn apart yet again.

Marcus: Well, this has been interesting so far... but how are we gonna solve the problem that's happening right now?

Alpha: We don't... we'll just wait until they stop.

Both Andrew and Madara appeared back on the stage, and Andrew activated his copy of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Madara: What the hell? You have the Sharingan?

Andrew: Thats right, bi*bleep*! (A golden colored Susano'o which looked like Itachi's began to form, with the Sword of Totsuka and the Yata Mirror) TAKE THIS! (Swings sword down, which Madara barely dodged, creating a huge shockwave)

Madara: (Thoughts: _This has become much more difficult, I must retreat back to my universe._)

Andrew: (Focuses left eye on Madara) AMATERASU! (Black flames suddenly appeared on Madara, scorching him)

Madara: AGH! (Used phasing ability which caused the black flames to dissipate) Heh, nice try, but I best be going now... It was fun... See ya. (Swirls into his Sharingan, teleporting him back to his world)

Marcus: Well... that was fun to watch...

Alpha: Ih... (looks back at camera) look's like the interview is done, well see ya later, and stay tuned for the next episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews" to see who we interview next, and hopefully, something like this doesn't happen...

Andrew: DAMNIT! I LET HIM GET AWAAAY! (Slams the Sword of Totsuka into the camera, cutting off the broadcast)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chaotic Chapter is now finished, stay tuned for the next chapter to see who gets interviewed next! Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>


	6. Marcus's Brother and Enemy, Mayhem!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629", also, takka for allowing me to use them in my main story.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, it's personality, powers, and maybe some of it's history.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other shows/animes or other OC's from other authors that said I could use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Marcus's BrotherEnemy, Mayhem!**

It was just another day in the studio, with an additional co-host, can you guess who it is? Yep, it's Experiment 622, Sapphire. Alpha, Andrew, Marcus and Sapphire... what could possibly go wrong? They were all sitting on the couch, like usually, with Alpha's arm around Sapphire, and even though Marcus knows that's not his Sapphire, his jealousy is going up... and Andrew's jealousy was going up too, but he tried to ignore it.

Andrew: Well, it looks like the real Andrew made Chapter 1 of my story... man that was a very long time ago when that happened to me.

Alpha: Yeah, I read it... it was interesting, since you knew everybody already, even though they haven't heard of you at all.

Andrew: I know, I like feeling mysterious.

Marcus: Yeah, I read it too, you read my story before you saw the wormhole, and wanted the same thing to happen to you.

Andrew: Yep, and somehow it happened... of course, my story is gonna be different from yours.

Sapphire: It's odd that in all of youga's stories that meega is boojiboo...

Marcus: Yeah, I found that odd too... I was the original, and everyone else's story seemed like a rip-off...

Andrew: ... Well, I chose Alpha's boojiboo to be Sapphire, so what? However, the real Andrew choose me to be Sapphire's boojiboo... Okay, what the hell is he thinking, using the same thing over and over? Of course, I'm him, well... sorta, but still! ... No offence Sapphire...

Sapphire: Naga taken.

Author Andrew's Voice: Oh shutup!

Andrew: ... What the f*bleep*?

Author Andrew's Voice: Does it really matter? I thought Sapphire was perfect for you both, plus, you both are in different universes, so it doesn't matter.

Marcus: Is that the real Andrew?

Alpha: Sound's like Andrew's voice, so meega guess so... but I don't smell or sense him anywhere.

Author Andrew's Voice: By the way, I'm bringing Mayhem to get interviewed.

All: GABA?

Marcus: Why, in god's f*bleep*in name would youga bring HIM?

Author Andrew's Voice: 'Cuz, it's my choice.

Andrew: I'm youga, so it's my choice too!

Author Andrew's Voice: Well I created you, so shutup! (_A giant hand breaks through the ceiling and drops down Mayhem, who landed on a guest chair_)

Mayhem: What the hell? How did I get here? (_Glances at Marcus_) Oh, it's _you_.

Author Andrew's Voice: Have fun guys, I'll be going now. (_Hand goes out of hole and the hole regenerates_)

Marcus: Oh, f*bleep* you Andrew... Well, author Andrew...

Alpha: Meega guess we should... just start the interview...?

Andrew: This is just getting ridiculous...

Alpha 2: ... I'll just start... (_Presses button on camera_) We are live now.

Andrew: (_Sighs_) Welcome to another episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews." Today, we are interviewing a surprise guest, (Thoughts: _Damn you real ANDREW!_) he's an Experiment created by Marcus's and Stitch's genes, give it up, for _Mayhem_.

Mayhem: You don't have to sound so distasteful... God.

Alpha: So, tell us a little... about _yourself_.

Mayhem: I don't like your tone at all, but I'll respond anyway... I'm a genetic Experiment created by Dr. Hamsterviel. He used a peice of Marcus's fur to create me-

Marcus: Which means, you're a clone, and inferior to me!

Mayhem: Oh, don't you start this again!

Both Mayhem and Marcus started to lunge at eachother, but was stopped by Andrew, appearing right in the middle of them in a flash, grabbing their throats.

Andrew: Enough you two! I know y'all are enemies and what not, but this is an interview! So calm the f*bleep* down!

Mayhem: (_Chocks_) He started it-

Andrew: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! (_Releases them both down on the table, and they were slightly shaken up from Andrew's sudden tone_)

Alpha: ... Okietaka... Next question, what are your likes and dislikes?

Mayhem: (_Marcus and Mayhem sit back down on their seats_) Well, I _obviously_ dislike Marcus, and would like it if he co-operated with me!

Marcus: I would never co-operate with youga, youga isa ika patooka!

Mayhem: How _dare_ you call me that!

Andrew: (_Activates Sharingan_) Oh, don't make me get angry Marcus, Mayhem...

Both Marcus and Mayhem gulp nervously has Andrew activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, even though Mayhem didn't even know what it was.

Alpha: Alright... next question, is it true that you want a new era of enlightment for the world?

Mayhem: Why, yes, and the only way to get that is by power-

Andrew: Sounds alot like Madara and Pain...

Mayhem: Pardon, who are you talking about?

Andrew: If you seen the anime Naruto, you'll know who I'm talking about.

Mayhem: Oh, whatever.

Author Andrew's Voice: Time's up Mayhem...

Mayhem: What was that?

A giant hand came crashing through the ceiling again, grabbing Mayhem, and lifted back up out of the hole, which regenerated again.

Sapphire: How does he do that?

Andrew: Beats me...

Alpha: Well, that's the end of the interview it looks like, stay tuned for the next episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews" to see who we interview next... and hopefully something weird like that won't happen again.

Author Andrew's Voice: It's not weird! It's because I'm the freakin author!

Author Andrew smashes his hand through the ceiling, again, smashing the camera, cutting off the broadcast.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this weird Chapter is finished, stay tuned for the next chapter, please Read &amp; Review! Peace!<strong>


	7. Zaichu and Acid

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629", also, takka for allowing me to use them in my main story.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, it's personality, powers, and maybe some of it's history.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other shows/animes or other OC's from other authors that said I could use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Zaichu and Acid!<strong>

This... Definitely wasn't going to be a normal day, for the only ones who arrived at the stuido were Andrew, and Sapphire... Yep, definitely wasn't going to be a normal day. They both were sitting down on opposite sides of the couch, Sapphire with a bored expression, and Andrew... Well... He kept glancing over to Sapphire multiple times, but recomposed after Sapphire notices.

Sapphire: Andrew... Meega isa naga youga's Sapphire... So please, aggaba glancing.

Andrew: (_Turns head around, blushing_)S-Sokka... I just can't help it...

Sapphire: So... Who are we interviewing today?

Andrew: (_Looks back_) We're gonna be interviewing Zaichu and Acid... OC's created by author Zach626v2.

Sapphire: Okietaka...

Andrew: I haven't seen their story yet, but from what I gathered... They both hate each other.

Sapphire: ... Then why are they being interviewed together?

Andrew: 'Cause Zach626v2 wants it that way.

?: What's that about Zach626v2?

Just then, a Raichu-like figure came in and sat down on a guest chair, along with a Stitch-like Experiment that sat in another guest chair... Pretty far away from the Raichu one. The Raichu-like figure has black and red eyes, with black arms and legs, but with the same color of a Raichu on the rest of his body. He was wearing a black hat with a red 'Z' on it. The Stitch-like figure looked exactly like Stitch, but is red instead of blue and has an acid-like substance half-way down his arms and legs.

Andrew: Well, you both look exactly like I expected... Since I saw Zach626v2's Deviant Art account of course...

?: I'm Zaichu... Nice to meet you... Maybe...

?: And I'm Acid... Nice to meet you too.

Andrew: Nice to meet ya has well, so, shall we get started?

Acid: I guess... (_Looks up and down at Sapphire_) Hey there... What's your name gorgeous?

_WHAM! WHAM! POW!_

Acid: (_Rubs head_) Agh... That GOTTA hurt.

Zaichu: Don't mind him... He's a sex addict.

Andrew: I know, but Sapphire didn't... Which is why she gave him a fist to the head.

Sapphire: _Hmph! _Meega has a boojiboo youga know!

Acid: Sokka... Didn't know...

Zaichu: And Acid has a boojiboo/wife too... Which sickens me to the bone on why he flirts with other girls...

Andrew: ... He's got many issues...

Acid: Oh, so you think _**I **_got issues? HE tries to kill me all the time!

Zaichu: It's fun to do! What do you expect? I'm Death! (_Unsheaths Scythe_) See?

Andrew: And I... (_Activates Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_) Am your worst nightmares...

Sapphire: Andrew! Lets get this interview started!

Andrew: O-Okietaka boo-... AGH! I HATE this! I should've brought my Sapphire here... (_Deactivates Mangekyou Sharingan_)

Acid and Zaichu: ... ?

Andrew: Read E-A's stories and you'll know... Ok, Alpha 2, start!

Alpha 2: Got it! (_Presses button_) Rolling!

Andrew: Hello, and welcome to another episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews!" Today, we are interviewing 2 OC's created by Zach626v2, give it up, for Zaichu and Acid!

Zaichu and Acid: Yo.

Andrew: Okay, first question, what powers do you have Zaichu?

Zaichu: Well, I have electric powers-

Andrew: Wow... You are a Raichu.

Zaichu: Talk anymore, and I'll KILL you... Anyway... I can shoot electricity out of my hands, can drain electricity out of machines, drain electricity out of people's nervous systems, and my special move is the Electro Bomb! It's like Goku's spirit bomb when it's huge!

Andrew: Huh, cool, and you Acid?

Acid: Well, I can use my pistols has weapons which use acid based bullets, and can morph them into arm cannons, making powerful acid beams! I'm also extremely smart and-

Andrew: I'll stop you from there... Cause you do look like Stitch... You'll probably have alot of similarities of him.

Acid: You mother f-

Andrew: Well... Hmm, that's actually all the questions I got for today... Huh, short interview huh?

Sapphire: Naga more questions? Why?

Andrew: I just couldn't think of anymore.

Zaichu: So this was just a waste of time?

Andrew: Not really, you just got to be on T.V... That's cool, right?

Acid: Yeah, more babes will come to us!

_WHAM! WHAM! POW!_

Acid: (_Rubs head_) Again with the hitting! ... Ow...

Andrew: Well, see ya guys later... I guess...

Zaichu: Not much point coming here anyway, lets go Acid... (_Both leave the studio_)

Andrew: Well, that's it for today, stay tuned for the next episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews!" Goodbye...

...

Andrew: Shut down the camera you dope!

Alpha 2: Oh, sokka. (_Shuts down camera, ending broadcast_)

**Well, that's that for this Chapter! Stay tuned for more! Read and Review!**


	8. The Fastest Thing Alive!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629", also, takka for allowing me to use them in my main story.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, it's personality, powers, and maybe some of it's history.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other shows/animes or other OC's from other authors that said I could use them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Invasion Is Here?The Fastest thing Alive!**

If you were thinking it was going to be a normal or slightly weird day... You were clearly underestimating. Andrew, Alpha, Marcus and Sapphire were on the couch in the studio when they heard shots of laser beams and explosions outside.

Marcus: What the hell is going on out there?

Andrew: (Thinks: _So... They came here huh? Been a while since I've fought them_)

Alpha: Yeah, gaba isa going on?

_BOOOM! RUUUMMBLE!_

The studio shook and the walls started to crack. Andrew had an emotionless expression while everyone else were either angry, scared, or just completely confused.

Alpha: Anyway... Who are we interviewing today Andrew?

Andrew: A blue hedgehog...

Alpha: Uh... Be more specific?

Andrew: Sonic the Hedgehog, who always brags about being the fastest thing alive-

Suddenly, a blue flash came in and stopped right at a guest chair, and a windstorm followed after it. The wind almost blew Marcus and Sapphire away, but Alpha and Andrew were not moving at all.

?: Okay, I'm here... Where's my chilly dog?

Andrew: Welcome to the interview Sonic... And I'll give one to you, give me a second.

A blue hedgehog was sitting on a guest chair, and Marcus knew exactly who it was. The hedgehog had red and white shoes on his feet and white gloves on his hands, and, well... That's all he had.

Andrew: Here ya go. (_Materializes a chilly dog and psychicly lifts it up and made it go to Sonic_)

Sonic: (_Eats chilly dog in two bites_) Aaah, that hit the spot! So, this is an interview for mwah, huh? Way past cool!

_BOOOOOOOM! RUUUUMMMBLE!_

Sonic: Oh yeah, there's these robot things outside attacking everything.

Alpha, Marcus, and Sapphire: GABA?

Andrew: (Thoughts: _Changing subject, CHANGING SUBJECT!_) Well, let's get this interview on the way.

Alpha 2: Okietaka! (_Presses button on camera_) Rolling!

Andrew: (_Clears throat_) Welcome to another episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews!" Today, we are interviewing the so called "Fastest thing alive," Sonic, the Hedgehog!

Sonic: (_Bows over and over_) Thank you, thank you, no need to applause... I am indeed the fastest thing alive!

Andrew: (Thoughts: _Urge to kill cockiness in hedgehog... RISING!_)

_BOOM! RUUMBLE!_

Andrew: Alright, let's get on with the questions... So, are you familiar with anyone faster than yourself?

Sonic: Other than Metal, no way, not possible!

Alpha: Who's Metal?

Andrew: A robot Sonic created by Dr. Eggman, also known has Metal Sonic, or "Metal" for short.

Sonic: Metal can go up to Mach 5 speeds... I can't reach that speed unless I'm in my super form.

Alpha: Super form?

Sonic: I become super when I fuse with the 7 Chaos Emeralds that are from my world. My blue fur also becomes golden, and I am pretty much invincible.

Andrew: Okay, next question... What do you think about Amy Rose?

Sonic: She's a good friend, but she does creep me out a whole lot... (_Whispers_) I think she stalks me...

Andrew: (_Sarcasticly_) What a shocker! (_Normal tone_) Okay, what is your IQ level?

Sonic: My what?

Andrew: Let's skip that... Here's the last question I can think of... Where is your friends now?

Sonic: Well, Tails went up in his vehical called "The X-Tornado" with Knuckles, Amy, Chris, and Cream, to battle Dr. Eggman and the unknown flying saucers... However, I had to go because of this interview and I couldn't resist to not be on T.V!

Alpha: Wait... Did you say... Flying saucers?

Sonic: Yeah! Why do you ask?

Alpha: There's unknown flying saucers in my Universe too...

Marcus: ... Okay, I'm starting to get freaked out now... Is there a total invasion of all universes going on?

Andrew: Heh, just wait and see... Anyway, Sonic, that's all the questions, you can go now.

Sonic: Okay! Thanks, but now I gotta juice! (_Sonic runs swiftly and became a blue blur, making another windstorm, nearly blowing away Marcus and Sapphire again_)

Andrew: Well, that's it for now, stay tuned for the next episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews." See ya-

_BOOOOOOOM!_ The backstage wall was completely blown up and monotone, electronically distorted voices were heard outside.

?: Exterminate! Exterminate!

A blue laser beam hit the camera and it completely shorted out, ending the broadcast instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this episode is done! Stay tuned for the next episode of the interviews!<strong>

**Please Read & Review!**


	9. The Aftermath

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629," also, takka for allowing me to use them in my stories.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, it's personality, powers, and maybe some of it's history.**

**A/N 3 (MUST READ): I would like suggestions of who I should interview now... For I am sorta running out of ideas, hence why I haven't updated in so long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo and Stitch, other showsanimes or other OC's from other authors that said I could use them.**

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

Let's just put it like this... The studio is in total ruin. An alien invasion came and tried to take over the world, but was quickly stopped by the combined forces of Andrew and Alpha. Andrew seemed to have vast knowledge of this alien and knew exactly how to fight it... That, and he had powerful enough attacks to get through the alien's barriers. He told Alpha to use the same attacks and they wiped the invasion out before it could cause major global disaster.

Alpha: Gaba were they... And how did youga know about them?

Andrew: Spoilers Alpha, spoilers...

Alpha: Naga bootifa! Youga keep saying that!

Andrew: Well, it's true! This is gonna happen in our future and it's best if youga don't know about it until it happens!

Alpha: Wait... Our?

Andrew: You... You should already know this... (_Facepalm_) YES! An alien invasion that will happen to many, if not all, REALITIES!

Alpha: Just... Get meega's studio rebuilt... I'll help out.

Both Andrew and Alpha went back to where the ruined studio was. They both psychicly removed the debries and psychicly rebuilt it. It only took about 5 minutes... Considering how 'overpowered' they were.

Andrew: There... That was easy.

Alpha: We have all the abilities of every Experiment, and we have an ungodly amount of power, OF COURSE ISA BE EASY!

Andrew: Geez, calm down there, Omega man. (_Snickers at failed joke_)

Alpha: That isa the most... Lamest joke... Meega ever heard.

Andrew: I think your the lamest creation ever created.

Alpha: Oh, and can a lame creation do this?

Alpha thrusts his hand to the side, creating a massive, concentrated shockwave, which plowed right there a forest, and went out further into the ocean.

Andrew: ... Yes.

Alpha: Oh that's it, your going DOWN!

Just then, Sapphire came and saw the two ready to fight.

Sapphire: (_Mutters_) Ugh... Boys these days... (_Shouts_) HEY! CALM DOWN!

Alpha and Andrew immediately calmed down after hearing Sapphire's heavenly voice.

Andrew and Alpha: Soka boojiboo.

Alpha: ... HEY!

Andrew: ... Oh right... DAMN IT!

Alpha: Meega naga want to suggest this... But how are we gonna label our Sapphires?

Andrew: We probably arn't going too, cause they won't agree with it.

Sapphire: Uh, meega right here.

Andrew and Alpha: We know!

Sapphire: (_Facepalm_)

They all went inside and went back into the room where they originally hosted the interviews. They all sat down on the couch, which seemed more comfortable than normal.

Alpha: Aah... Meega missed being in here after that attack.

Andrew and Sapphire: Ih, we agree.

Both Andrew and Sapphire looked at each other after saying the same thing, Sapphire blushing lightly magneta (Since Stitch-like Experiment's blood are colored that way) while Andrew was blushing madly red.

Alpha: ... Gaba are youga two doing?

Andrew: (_Quickly looks away from Sapphire_) Nothing!

Alpha: Then why are youga blushing?

Andrew: Cause of... Uh...

Alpha: Just cause of saying the same thing?

Andrew: ... Yeah... That happens alot with my Sapphire sometimes...

Alpha: Oh... Really? Meega never seen youga say same thing with youga's Sapphire.

Andrew: Hence why I said 'sometimes.'

Alpha: Meega read your story... It never happened.

Andrew: Maybe it was OFF story?

Alpha: ... There is naga thing has OFF story.

Andrew: You know what I'm gonna say now, Omega man? Shut up.

Alpha: Really? Omega man again? Gaba is with youga and lame jokes?

Andrew: I'm not even taking my jokes seriously... And youga know why? They'd be too funny that you couldn't breathe.

Alpha: You mean Experiment (Unknown Number here)? He is designed to make jokes so funny that youga couldn't breathe.

Andrew: Yes, that's why.

Sapphire: Okietaka, enough of the chit chat! Who are we interviewing?

Andrew: We arn't interviewing anyone today because of the attack... So we have to wait until later.

Sapphire: Oh, okietaka.

The three hosts then just bragged about how they won the attack and relaxed, waiting for the night and the next day to come by for the interviews to begin once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it's been FOREVER since I've updated this... Well, I'll try to update frequently again, but I've been having writers block lately, for my main stories and this, hopefully I'll get out of it soon.<strong>

**Till next time... Peace!**

**P.S: If you have any suggestions for the next interview, please feel free to suggest it in the reviews or P.M me... Like what the A/N said on the top of this chapter, I'm sorta running out of ideas.**


	10. A New Andrew

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629," also, takka for allowing me to use them in my stories.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to Review/P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, it's personality, it's abilities, and maybe some of it's background/history.**

**Experiment Alpha Interviews**

**Chapter 10: A New Andrew.**

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day in Kauai. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, all the hosts were relaxing on their couch inside their studio, waiting for the person to interview to arrive, and a bright flash of green light appeared... Wait... What?<p>

Alpha: Gaba isa that?

Andrew: I don't know!

Marcus: Isa someone teleporting hagata?

The green flash subsided, revealing the newcomer... An impossible newcomer...

Alpha: G-G-Gaba?

Marcus: But... How? ... (_Turns head at Andrew_) But... You're sitting right there!

Andrew: ... W-... Who are you?

?: I'm you, and I'm also the person you're going to be interviewing. (_Sits down at guest chair_) So... Shall we get on with it?

Andrew: Is that the... Is that the...

?: The Rinnegan? Yes. It is. I'm also the future version of you.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

?: And since it'd be confusing for y'all to call me Andrew has well... Just... Call me Drew... Even though I don't like that nickname much...

Andrew: Right... W-... Why did you want to be interviewed?

Drew: For fun! Why not? I like messing with people, the expressions y'all had were priceless! (_Laughs_)

Marcus: And why are you wearing the clothes of the Sage of the 6 Paths?

Drew: Because, I became the next Sage of the 6 Paths; look at my Rinnegan eyes... It's pretty obvious.

Andrew: Wow... I become the next Sage of the 6 Paths... Interesting.

Drew: Yes, you do... But I ain't telling you how you did.

Andrew: Good... Cause I don't want any spoilers.

Alpha: (_Sighs_) Meega think meega and Andrew are too much alike sometimes...

Andrew: Huh?

Alpha: Meega hate spoilers too.

Andrew: Oooh, I remember writing that... Yeah.

Drew: Indeed... (_Looks at Alpha 2/Camera man._) You, right there... Start the camera please.

Alpha 2 then started the camera.

Alpha: Welcome to another episode of "Experiment Alpha's Interviews!" Today... We have an... Interesting guest.

Camera pans to the smiling Drew, waving happily at the camera.

Alpha: Anyway, he seems to be the future version of one of our co-hosts, Andrew... And by the major change of appearence, something big must have happened.

Andrew: Like the Daleks?

Drew: Oh boy, don't get me started on them... They appeared so many times.-

Marcus and Sapphire: Gaba?

Drew: Yeah... In y'alls future, we defeated them, and-

Andrew: I know about that... I'm sorta from the future too, but not has far as you are, apparently.

Drew: Yeah, I can see that you're wearing the Akatsuki cloak... Those are one of my favorite cloaks I used to wear.

Andrew: 'Used' to wear?

Drew: Yep... Now I only wear the Rikudo-Sennin (Sage of the 6 Paths) cloak, since I, like I said before, am the next Sage of the 6 Paths... Anyway, about the Daleks... We defeated them, yes, but we didn't defeat ALL of them.

Andrew: Really?

Drew: Yep... They are now scattered through time and space... Not a good thing at all.

Andrew: Ah, just like a few days ago... An invasion of Daleks came here, but we took care of them easily.

Drew: ... Wait... An invasion force? Really?

Andrew: Yeah... ?

Alpha: So THAT'S what their called!

Andrew: ... Great, he knows now... I'm surprised the fabric of time and space hasn't ripped apart yet...

Alpha: Anyway, meega guess we can do questions now... Gaba have youga been doing lately?

Drew: Oh, me? Since I'm the next Sage of the 6 Paths, I travel around to other universes, fighting monsters and villains, solving mysteries, resolving conflicts... That sort of stuff.

Marcus: That sounds awfully like what The Doctor does.

Drew: ... Huh, I guess you're right... I never really thought of that... The Doctor...

Andrew: Alright, so, do you travel alone or something? What happened to your Sapphire?

Drew: My boojiboo? She didn't accompany me for the interview since I thought I had to come alone for it.

Andrew: Ah... Well, you could of brought her here anyway... So, basically, Sapphire came along with you to travel?

Drew: Yep.

Andrew: Do you ever get homesick?

Drew: All the time... But that's why we visit sometimes... Although... I'm not so sure about my future...

Andrew: What do you mean?

Drew: ... Well... I don't think I should say.

Alpha: Why not?

Sapphire: Ih, why not?

Drew: ... Okay, okay, I'll tell you... Sorta about it... I have been told a prophecy, about a war... A huge war in the cosmos... But I knew what it was... It is the Time War.

Andrew: But... What does that have to do with you? Isn't that for The Doctor? And hasn't it already happened?

Drew: I'm still not sure exactly yet... But I know that I'm definitely in it... The illustrations showed a being... Known has The Champion of Gallifray, and the savior of Gallifray as well... And the eyes it had... It was most certainly the Rinnegan.

Andrew: Wow...

Drew: Yep... Wow... Anyway, I must be off...

Andrew: But we haven't even really finished yet, why-?

Drew: Just... Good bye. (_Flashes green, and disappared._)

Alpha: Well... That was... certainly interesting... Anyway, that concludes the episode... Till next time... Good bye!

Andrew: But wait! I still need to know more about this prophecy!-

The camera was then shut off.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for this chapter... Also, I'd like for people to check out the Roleplay I have created on the forums... It's not hard to find, it has a picture of me on it... Anyway...<strong>

**Please Read and Review!**


	11. Revival and Arguments Galore!

**A/N: Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire are owned by wolfwarriorKronos, from the story "Experiment 629," also, takka for allowing me to use them in my stories. Also, Marcus is owned by Deathmetal180, and has given me permission to use him as well.**

**A/N 2: Also, if anyone has an OC that they want me to use, feel free to Review/P.M me the OC and tell me how it looks, what its personality is like****,**** what abilities it has, and maybe some of its background/history.**

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment Alpha Interviews<strong>

**Chapter 11: Revival and Arguments Galore!**

After a very long time, the hosts have finally came back to the studio, only to find the studio unkempt. The equipment seemed fine, but the studio obviously hasn't been cleaned for a long while.

Alpha: Isa been forever! Meega can naga believe we left this place for over a YEAR!

Andrew: Well, I almost forgot about this place until you reminded me of it.

Sapphire: Ih, same hagata. Meega had to be reminded.

Alpha: Yeah, but… A freaking YEAR!

Andrew: Yep… Now we can revive the interviews!

Marcus: That sounds misa good! … But who are we going to interview?

Andrew: Well, we have to clean this place up first – (Saw that the studio had suddenly become clean again) … Scratch that, Alpha just did it the unfair way.

Alpha: (Gave a toothy grin)

Marcus: So, now that the first thing isa done, then what?

Andrew: If you are thinking we are going to interview someone TODAY, then you are in the wrong mind. We hadn't called anyone to interview.

Marcus: Then why are we back?

Andrew: Well, like I said before, we are going to restart the interviews, and we needed to fix this place up to do so… But Alpha did it the unfair way, so… Now we have nothing to do today.

Alpha: And that isa bad thing?

Sapphire: Naga bad thing, boojiboo; we can relax for today!

Alpha: Ih! That sounds good!

Andrew: _Humph_… Slackers.

Alpha: What else do youga have in mind then, Andrew?

Andrew: … Err… Okay… I got nothing.

Alpha: Meega thought so… Oh, and, also, looking back at the previous episodes of the interviews we did, we totally messed up on Tobi's true identity… And youga said youga read his mind!

Andrew: … I lied when I said that, and I also thought he was Madara back then… I was definitely proven wrong… Plus, it was more than a year ago, Alpha! Of course I didn't know he was someone else!

Alpha: If youga truly read his mind, youga would've known!

Sapphire: Aggaba! Both of youga!

Andrew & Alpha: (Were both silenced) Yes, booji –

Alpha: Andrew! Naga this again!

Andrew: Hey! I can't help that we both have the same exact boojiboo despite them being parallel versions of themselves from parallel Universes! It's also the same exact thing for Marcus too!

Marcus: Hey… Meega isa staying out of this argument.

Sapphire: (Face palmed) This isa naga relaxing…

Marcus: Youga said it…

Alpha: Anyway… Since we got naga anything to do hagata, why not we just call it a day?

Andrew: … Fine.

Sapphire: Meega isa okietaka with that.

Marcus: Ditto.

All of the hosts for the interviews then left the studio building, going about their businesses and doing whatever they do outside the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end for this chapter! I'm guessing you guys are surprised that a new chapter of this was even created… Well, I decided for the fun of it that I would bring this back, because… Why not?!<strong>

**Anyway, please Read & Review!**


End file.
